


Are Skirts Okay Now?

by fandomismyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Angels don't give a shit about gender, Castiel in a Skirt, Dean gets hot and bothered in the store, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Semi Public, Shopping, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had taken Castiel ten minutes, a few kisses and the promise of pie to finally make Dean agree to go shopping with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are Skirts Okay Now?

It had taken Castiel ten minutes, a few kisses and the promise of pie to finally make Dean agree to go shopping with him. As much as he didn’t need to change, Castiel was ready to embrace the human needs his boyfriend also had and find some new clothes for him to wear. Castiel had already started eating with Dean, sleeping when he did and enjoying whatever human comforts Dean seemed to enjoy. The only problem was that Dean _hated_ clothes shopping. Castiel was only thankful that Dean seemed to adore him too much to be able to say no to him.

“Just pick anything,” was the irritated snap that came out of Dean after only ten minutes in the first store. Castiel wasn’t sure why Dean hated shopping for clothes so much, Castiel loved the variation humans seemed to be able to come up with. It showed how creative his Fathers creations were without him.

“I’m looking,” Castiel told Dean, squeezing his hand before his eyes fell on a black skirt with a heart swirling in white netting on the side. The Angel slowly walked over to it and picked it up, his eyes brightening as he nodded. “This.”

“Cas… that’s for girls.” Ah, yes, humans ridiculous assumption that genders determined what they were to wear and how they were to act. A persons gender was never meant to matter, that was not how his Father had intended it, it was just how humans had developed and decided amongst themselves.

Castiel turned blue eyes on green ones and sighed softly. “Dean, Angels do not have a gender. My Vessel may seem male to you, but that does not mean that I am strictly male. If I were, I do not think that should be able to sway my clothing options.”

“Right,” Dean said, lifting his hands to the side of his head and shrugging. “Your choice, man.” The Hunter moved to the side, letting Castiel go to the changing rooms and following him. It took Castiel a few mintues to get changed into the skirt, and when he came out, Dean’s eyes widened a bit… fuck. Jesus, it looked… amazing. Fucking brilliant.

“How does it look?”

“I- Cas…” Dean got up and pushed Castiel back into the changing room block, shutting the curtain and running his hands up the others thighs and under the skirt. “You look fucking amazing.”

Castiel accepted the kiss Dean started, the human pushing him against the mirror, his hands going to his hips and playing with the edge of the skirt. “Dean,” was the soft whisper into the kiss and Dean pulled back, looking down at the skirt again and moving a hand to run over Castiel’s crotch as the other moaned quietly, his head moving back against the mirror.

“I didn’t think a skirt could ever look this good on someone,” Dean told him, moving a hand to find out that Castiel was not wearing boxers today and honestly, was the Angel trying to kill him or something? “Frickin’ Hell, Castiel.”

“This is not Hell, Dean.”

“Shut up, Cas,” was the reply accompanied by a chuckle, Dean’s fingers running up the side of Castiel’s cock as his other hand moved over Castiel’s mouth. “Gotta be quiet, Angel. Can’t get caught here.”

Castiel could only nod, his hands balling up in his fists at his side as Dean took his growing erection in his hand, slowly stroking him, almost teasing the Angel for the fact he was wearing a skirt. It was intense and overwhelming for Castiel, almost too much. When Dean’s hand started to speed up, his thumb swiping over the head of Castiel’s cock, the Angel nearly came right there. “ _Dean_.”

“Ssh, baby, I’ve got you,” Dean promised, continuing his strokes as he started to rub his own clothed erection against Castiel’s thigh, the skirt brushing over it and making Dean bit down on his own lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

Both of them knew the other wouldn’t last long, and as Dean’s strokes got tighter, faster, Castiel was gone and coming on to Dean’s hand and the skirt, ensuring their purchase. Dean came only a few mintues later, his body tensing and his hand tightening over Castiel’s mouth before he kissed the other deeply, both of them panting into the kiss.

“We need to do that again,” Dean said as they pulled back, looking down at his own jeans. “I can’t believe I came in my pants like some horny and desperate teenager.”

“And yet you did,” Castiel said, a tone of cockiness in his voice. “I’m assuming this means that I can get the skirt?”

“Cas, you can get that and _any_ skirt you want,” Dean told him, kissing him again before leaving the cubicle to let Castiel get changed and fold the skirt up so that no member of staff would be able to find the new stain the skirt had gained.

If Dean made Castiel put that skirt on later that night and ride him until they were both screaming in ecstasy, well, that was nobody’s business but their own, and maybe Sam’s- he really needed to go to a new Motel all together.


End file.
